New Beginnings
by M.Turnerz
Summary: Ending is beginning for some people. When everything is lost, and Amber is all alone, a certain Boy Wonder swoops in and rescues her from herself. Robin/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Micky's BAAAAAACK! And with a Teen Titans fic, WOOHOO!

Before I say anything else, I'm gonna tell you the alien's name, even though it'll only appear in the very last chapter. Her name is Cheshire, but not the original Cheshire. I made her up, and she is awesome. So do not think this is the Cheshire that is in love with Roy Harper or whatever his last name is (I'm pretty sure I got it right...).

Okay, carry on.

* * *

><p>"Wake up... Wake up... HEY, wake UP!"<p>

The girl struggled to open her eyes. She forced herself up onto her elbows from her position on the floor. She groaned and muttered in some language she didn't know that she knew. She rubbed her aching head, her aching back, her aching... everywhere! What had happened to her? She heard vague murmurs and then a sudden outburst of, "Yeah, well she's hot! Let's take her back to the Tower!" She looked up and saw only blurry shadows. She was could make out a large person, who glinted like he was partially made of metal. A shorter person, not the same color as the others. A hooded person. Another person, whom she couldn't find any distinctions of.

A hand reached out to help her up. She accepted it, still confused. She was pulled up a little too fast and collided with her helper. They put their hand on her shoulder to steady her and she looked up. A mask was the first thing she made out. Then black hair. Then the rest of them.

Him. It was a male.

A very handsome one, too.

He smiled at her and she could actually feel her power draining out of her she was so unsure of herself. The male smiled and said, "Hey, steady there. My name is Robin. Who are you?"

Robin...

So he was a bird native to planet Earth? With a red belly?

She didn't answer, but the smile remained on this 'Robin's' face. She sensed him leaning towards her, and she didn't stop him like her training taught her. Instead, she did the same. Before they made contact, she heard the screech of a woman. For once, she ignored her parent's words and teachings. This 'Robin' made her feel like she was alone in the world. Something she had never felt before...

* * *

><p>"RUN!"<p>

The girl finally woke up, her eyes snapping open. She glanced around, locating the source of the cry and threw the covers off of her. She literally flew out of her room and down the corridor. She headed towards her uncle's room, but she never made it. She was hit with some kind of freezing device, and she fell to the ground with a thud.

She saw a shadow come over her and she looked up. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. She wanted to hold out her hands in surrender, but she was still immobile. Tears filled her eyes as she cried out, "Why are you doing this? I thought we were-"

"What, friends? Like I've never heard that one before. Besides, your people's power is just too grand to not take advantage of."

The shadow disappeared with a cruel laugh and the girl cried out again, this time in betrayal and pain. She couldn't move before she was struck in the head with a rod made of metal.

* * *

><p>She awoke again, feeling immense pain in her stomach. She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She turned her head stiffly and gasped when she saw her family tied up next to her. Everyone was there: her parents, her older brother and baby sister, her uncles, and her grandparents. She struggled against her bonds and a bright light shone upon her. She stopped and looked up.<p>

"So, the beautiful little alien awakens."

Tears stung her eyes again but she resisted, remembering her teachings. She tried asking again, "Why are you doing this? What have we done to you to provoke this sort of... attack?"

The figure kept laughing and the alien girl's emotions began to flare up under the dam she kept them in. She let them loose, harboring their strength. Her eyes narrowed and her hands clenched into fists. She sensed her family waking up as well. She smirked grimly. She would surely gain some help from them.

Her mother was the first to come to. She quickly took in the situation and cried out against her bonds, nearly breaking through them instantaneously. The girl could feel her powers growing, about to unleash them with her mother. She roared with rage and broke out of the specialized bonds. She smiled and vanished. The figure yawned and pushed a button on her suit.

All of a sudden, her mother screeched in pain. The girl's head appeared eyes wide with fear for her mother. She had been electrocuted and henchmen were dragging her out of the chamber. It was the figure's turn to smile. She said smugly, "I have more power than you think, dear friend." She spat out the last part as an insult. The girl vanished again, but the figure simply poised her finger above the button again.

"Reveal yourself and fight, or your family will pay."

She laughed and stepped towards the girl's grandmother, lifting the older woman's frail chin roughly with her pointer finger. "I think I'll zap your dear grandmother next." The figure looked up and smiled triumphantly. "I don't know if she can take the shock." She dropped her finger and the old woman's chin dropped to her chin, exhausted and unable to fight back.

The girl reappeared, standing in between her grandmother and the person whom she thought was her friend. She snarled, "You wouldn't dare." The figure's eyebrow rose.

"Wouldn't I?"

The girl growled and flung herself at the figure torturing her precious family. They only laughed and vanished. The girl's eyes widened as she fell to the ground in surprise. A voice whispered next to her ear, "You have not yet gained control of your powers, little one."

She bared her teeth and swung her arm around, but there was no one there. The girl thought despairingly, 'No... Not our powers... she can't...'

"But I have."

The figure appeared in front of the girl and she proudly displayed an arm brace that was glowing. The girl stared at it, then growled again. "You can't defeat us, Blackfire. Our civilization is too strong. It will take years for you to decode our incriptions, and years more to actually figure out how to use the powers."

Blackfire frowned and shook her head pityingly at the girl. "Oh, but dear friend..." She floated upwards, demonstrating her newfound powers. She forced the girl backwards and she held her up against the wall, strangling her without even touching her. She kept floating closer and closer, until she was right next to the struggling alien girl. She whispered menacingly in her ear:

"I already have."

She threw the girl across the room and waited for her to stand and glare at her before she turned a dial that controlled the power of electrocution and pushed the button. The girl watched helplessly as she watched her family scream in pain. They started dropping, one by one. First her grandmother, then her baby sister, then her father. The others were yelling and struggling to escape. They were the strongest ones. Her two uncles, her brother, and her grandfather, who contained the most power and was able to protect himself. Blackfire was laughing and watching from a high point in the large room.

As the girl watched, she felt immense power coming from within her core. She clenched her fists together and she could feel her eyes turn silver. She turned towards her grandfather, and he was no longer screaming, but standing calmly. He looked her in the eye and she felt something rush through her. She collapsed to the ground, which caused Blackfire to laugh even more. "Do you think they've had enough yet, foolish girl? Surrender to me, and I will release the survivors."

Something boiled in the girl's core. When they dropped to the ground that meant they were...

Dead?

She screamed at Blackfire and she actually fell back a bit. She felt something sprout from her head, face, fingers, and backside, and when she looked down, she realized had the power of her entire family, and it was churning inside of her. She roared inhumanly and jumped at Blackfire, lunging for her face. She scratched her face and arm, then did a spin-kick that hit her in the stomach. She punched her shoulder, then kicked her legs out from underneath her, and the lack of training and focus caused Blackfire to fall. She hit the ground hard, and the girl merely floated down calmly. She approached her and just as her grandfather was about to collapse, she grabbed Blackfire's arm and squeezed, smashing the arm brace and stopping the electrocution. The rest of her family finally collapsed, but merely out of exhaustion.

She grabbed Blackfire by the hair and brought her up to her level. Blackfire actually looked scared. The girl didn't know how terrifying she really looked. She had grown whiskers, ears, claws, and even a tail, signifying the greatest power possible. Her eyes were glowing a dangerous silver, and when Blackfire struggled, just a little bit, they burned brightly.

She felt the Force build within her and she was about to unleash it, until Blackfire, never knowing when to stop, tried one last crack at her.

"Pity. You could have saved them all, but now your sister, grandmother, and FATHER are dead."

The words rang in her head. Her father, the one who had taught her everything that didn't have to do with her powers. Her knowledge of martial arts, weapons... life in general. It had all come from her beloved father, the one who wasn't like the rest, the one who didn't need powers to defeat his foe.

HER FATHER.

She let out the loudest scream she ever had and forced the air around Blackfire to crush her, forcing her to suffocate. She finally released her, letting her fall to the ground. She kicked her in the stomach, even though she was dead.

"Child... come here, child."

She heard her grandfather calling for her and in a moment she was kneeling by his side. "What is it, grandfather?" She felt the extra appendages disappear and felt power draining from her core at the realization that part of her family was dead. She started crying, not able to dam up the feelings this time. She cried and held her grandfather's shoulder.

"Don't cry, my child. You will learn to control your powers, and then you will be one of the most powerful beings in the universe."

"But I'm only half Avalonian! Half of me is human, grandfather, and they have no powers! And I'm only 11, grandfather!"

He gently shook her, saying, "Child, powers are not everything, and your age means nothing."

She turned away to look at her fallen family. One of the most powerful civilizations in the universe, and it had fallen at the hands of one person.

Blackfire.

But at the same time, she couldn't be mad. Her family was dead and the sadness had overcome her.

"You must leave, my child." She stared at the old man and shook her head fearfully. "No, please don't make me leave."

"It is the only way to save your people, child. You must do it for Avalon! Learn to control your powers and return in 3 years."

"But what if I have not harbored my powers by then?

The old man smiled and hugged her briefly. "I have the greatest faith in you, my child."

She held on to what was left of her family before the girl released him. She ran to the door and took one last look at the destruction Blackfire had wreaked on her. She looked at her father, her fallen hero. She would never see him again, and it broke her heart into a million pieces. She sobbed and turned away, running to her room. She gathered everything in less than 10 minutes and she flew out of the kingdom at high speed. She prepped a shuttle and started flying into space. She was almost out of the atmosphere when she heard the bloodcurdling scream of Blackfire.

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

She gasped. She had to go back! But her grandfather had warned her not to. She sobbed loudly as she entered space and she was utterly...

Alone.

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUUUUN.<p>

~MickyinBoots


	2. Chapter 2

_3 years later..._

She finally crashed on a random planet. She vanished before any damage could be done to her. She reappeared in time to see the small shuttle smash into the ground. It kept sliding until a building stopped it in its path. She watched as the flames leaped higher and higher, reflecting in her eyes. She watched as the building began to turn into ashes and crumble.

She turned only when she heard yells and shouts. Some of them were muffled, however, as if they were coming from inside...

No!

There had been people in there? The girl's eyes widened in fear. She hadn't meant to hurt anybody! She growled and stood up quickly. She ran towards the inferno, thinking, 'I'll never be able to do anything right! What's wrong with me?'

She flipped over a piece that was flying towards her and she sped up, leaping into the air to fly. She tried to force some of the flames away, but it didn't help at all. She roared and vanished, reappearing directly in front of the flames. She stared up into them. She scanned the windows and the victim screamed again. She immediately flew up to the top floor, smashing through the window and covering her eyes against the harsh light. She looked around the room, eyes narrowing in focus. A lamp near her blew up and she flew backwards through the wall and into the hallway. She blacked out for only a moment, and she struggled to open her eyes.

She vaguely heard more yelling and she opened her eyes, sensing that someone was in front of her.

She looked up and saw a figure in a green and red suit. He had a black mask as well and the girl gasped and backed away in fear. Surrounded by the raging flames, he looked terrifying. She noticed the 'R' on the corner of his suit and her dream flashed back in her mind and she realized that this was...

Robin.

She tried to shift, but winced when her arm twinged, indicating a burn that was at least 2nd degree. She reached out for Robin and he narrowed his eyes. Her own eyes widened and she tried using his name, though he probably spoke a different language. "R-Rob... Robin." She touched his cape gently and his eyes suddenly widened in fright. He leapt backwards but asked calmly, "Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

She didn't understand him. Crap, he DID speak a different language.

He stepped closer to her and tried again. "Who are you? What's your name? Can you understand me?"

She shook her head and decided it was time to go. Especially since the beam directly above them was about to crush them. She lunged at him suddenly, pushing him back until they flew out of the already broken window and fell onto the ground. He let out a grunt and she cried out as they bounced through the dirt and skidded up against a tree. She looked up at him and before either of them could say anything, the building exploded behind them. Robin switched places with her, covering her head and body using his arms and cape. He pressed himself up against her and she gasped, feeling a piece of shrapnel explode into her leg. He got even closer as more debris flew past them.

It was over in a moment and Robin backed away, blushing slightly. The alien girl wondered what was wrong. Something clicked in her brain and she smirked evilly. Despite how handsome he was, or how kind he seemed in her dream, it was merely a moment of weakness. The past years had made her cold and bitter, only seeing living creatures here and there. Otherwise, she had been alone and she had been filled with anguish, pain, and hate for Blackfire. That combined with her loneliness was NOT a good thing.

So she wanted to have a little fun.

She stepped closer to him, ignoring her burning leg and swaying her hips a little to add to the effect. He simply stared at her face, not even noticing the rest of her. She mentally frowned. So he was trained.

Just like she was.

She closed the distance with one step, standing only inches away from him. She smiled seductively and his eyes widened, but only slightly. So he was good. Better than the alien had previously thought. She scowled a little, then pouted at Robin. He was close enough that she could touch him (and more), and she took advantage of that. In the suit she was wearing, she was irresistible. Remembering her deceased aunt's teachings of seduction (which she had reluctantly taught and warned to use only when absolutely needed), she touched his arm gently while moving even closer. Her arm moved downward and she finally got a reaction from Robin.

His eyes widened considerably and he tried backing away, but her black eyes met his masked ones and he stopped resisting. She smiled underneath her own mask and put a little pressure on her hand that was currently near the teenager's hip. His mouth opened to protest, but nothing came out. She brushed her other hand across his face, feeling his cheekbones and running her thumb over his mouth. He quivered a bit, indicating that she did have an effect on him. He finally regained his voice, but only to mutter, "N-no..." briefly.

She did not relent, savoring her control over him. She ran the same hand through his spiky hair, and was pleasantly surprised it was softer than she expected. At least someone in this universe still cleaned themselves. She clenched her hand, entangling it in his locks. She pulled him closer to her and he did nothing to stop her.

They were less than a centimeter apart, breathing heavily, when suddenly the girl yanked backwards and forced her knee into his stomach. She vanished before Robin could see her expression or what she now held in her hand.

* * *

><p>He had been scanning the quiet streets of Jump City when he heard the police scanner beep. He turned his attention to it and listened. Something about a small UFO flying over a field just outside of Jump City. He narrowed his eyes. Just what he needed to prove himself to the people of this new city.<p>

He stood and was about to leap to the next building when he heard a loud whirring sound. He looked up just in time to duck to avoid the ship from killing him. He turned around, watching as the ship flew across town and into the forest. He groaned and followed it, leaping and flipping from building to building.

He had caught up to the ship right before it seemingly lost control and crashed into the ground, sliding into a building on the way. He grunted at the sight of the ship exploding and rolled his eyes under his mask. Stupid aliens...

He was running at full speed towards the blaze when he heard someone screaming. He saw something disappear through a window on the top floor, and he had to choose whether he would follow the shadow or the screams. Before he could head towards the screaming, another person appeared behind him. It was a hooded teenage girl, about the same height as him. He could only make out her eyes in the darkness of her hood, when she suddenly said, "I'll take care of the family. You go after the alien."

He paused, not because he wasn't used to taking orders, but because they were coming from a complete stranger. And she was definitely strange. But before he could say something back to her, a part of the house exploded, splinters flying everywhere. Robin shielded himself with his cape. He stood up straight to find the hooded girl was gone. He narrowed his eyes but went back to the place he had seen the alien disappear to.

He used his grappling hook and broke through the window next to the one already broken. He walked through the room, keeping his distance from the lapping flames. He called out, "Hello? Is anyone here? Are you hurt?" He heard something explode in the next room and he made his way to the door quickly, yelling, "I'm coming!" He covered his face again when something flew through the wall and into the hallway. He stood upright and stepped over the debris and maneuvered his way through the flames to find the alien up against the opposite wall, apparently hurt.

He couldn't see anything except for black boots, but he could tell the alien was female. The rest of her was covered in shadow, but not so much that he couldn't see when she opened her eyes. They were black and full of innocence. Robin almost let his guard down, but, remembering she was an alien intruder, put it right back up again. She backed away suddenly, but he held out his hand to stop her. She did, but she shifted again, obviously in pain. She reached out to him and he narrowed his eyes, not sure what to expect from this dark-eyed alien.

"R-Rob... Robin."

His felt his eyes widening and took a fearful step back. He took a moment to calm down before asking, "How do you know my name?" She didn't answer and he kicked himself for forgetting she was an alien for the second time that night. He tried again, but it was in vain, for all she did was shake her head in confusion. She looked up, and the next thing he knew, he was flying out of the broken window and into the cool night air. When they made impact with the ground, he grunted in pain and felt a burning where his body was sliding against the harsh dirt. They hit a tree and finally stopped.

The alien looked up at him and Robin finally caught a glimpse of her. He wished he hadn't, however, when he saw how captivating she was.

He had learned to be extremely observant over the years, so when he glanced at her, he picked up almost every detail. She had dark brown hair that was wavy and was cut to just below her shoulders. She had the face and body of a human, so she wasn't much different than any other female Earthling.

Oh, but she was so much different.

His heart stopped in the split second he saw her, illuminated by the fire. She was wearing a long-sleeved black leather top and a skirt to match. She had purple gloves and long black boots to protect almost all of her exposed skin. She had a matching purple belt around her waist and her face was partially covered by a scarf that covered her mouth, nose, and chin, but left the eyes exposed. Her eyes were enough to cause his sudden cardiac arrest, but when he took in the rest of her, he felt warmth he had never felt before.

He didn't have time to think about it though, because the rest of the house exploded into smithereens. He acted quickly, his heart partially affecting his actions, and he turned them over so he was on top of her and he could protect her face from harm. She still shrieked out, though, perhaps from the close proximity. Maybe something had hit her, but he couldn't really ask her right then and there, so he waited it out, gritting his teeth when something whizzed past his back. He pressed himself closer to her and he didn't have time to think about what questions may arise from it.

When it was over, Robin quickly backed away from the alien, feeling a slight burning in his face. She stared at him, flustered, and for a moment Robin thought she was going to scream at him for getting so close to her. But instead she smirked, and he wondered what was so amusing. She stood up and walked up to him, and while he did notice her hips swaying, he forced himself not to react.

But when she took one more step and smiled in a way he wished he didn't know the meaning of, he couldn't stop his eyes from getting just a little bigger. She touched his forearm while she shifted even closer, almost touching his chest with hers. He almost blushed again at his thoughts, but when the alien moved her arm closer to... other parts, he had to act quickly. Since she couldn't understand his words, maybe she would understand his body language.

Too bad his body wasn't exactly agreeing with him right now.

He backed away, trying to get away from him, but he made the mistake of meeting her eyes, and he immediately stopped struggling. His mind went blank as she pressed her middle and pointer fingers on his hip, just above his utility belt. He opened his mouth to say something, but he found no words, distracted by the feeling of her body so close to him and the numbness of his mind. She ran her hand over his face gently, and when she touched his lips, he felt the burning inside him grow even more. He shuddered and quietly protested, "N-No..."

She moved the hand on his face to his hair and he thought he saw something change in her sultry expression. Relief? Surprise? Joy? Maybe a mixture of all three, but he still couldn't make his mind work to figure it out.

She pulled his head closer, and he had almost closed his eyes, giving in to the sweet torture, when she stopped suddenly. All that could be heard in the silent forest was the sound of the two breathing hard.

His mind suddenly cleared and he barely had time to remember her other hand on his hip when she shoved her knee into his gut. He grunted, but didn't collapse. He looked up, and then around him frantically. The alien girl was nowhere to be seen, and had left Robin with two very serious problems.

One, the feelings she had planted in his heart and two...

The location of his utility belt.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin pounded the alley wall in frustration. He had let that... that minx take his utility belt! What had been wrong with him in the first place? She must have used some sort of mind control to overpower him. He groaned and hit the brick wall again. He couldn't let this happen again. But before anything else, he had to find that minx.

He smirked satisfactorily at himself. He would continue calling her 'minx' until he caught her and taught her a lesson.

'But I don't think I can hurt her,' his subconscious piped in.

He silenced him with a roar and trekked out of the alley and into the quiet night. Before he could find any evidence of the minx, however, a little guy had walked up to him. He seemed all right, but Robin narrowed his eyes when he found that this guy was green. Not sick, just... green. And kinda furry. The kid started talking and Robin groaned on the inside. He needed to get out of here. Preferably now.

"... and I think you're the most awesome superhero ever, and-"

"Yeah, yeah, kid, um... did you happen to see that UFO tonight?"

The green kid nodded his head vigorously. "Yes, sir. I saw it fly across the city and saw it crash somewhere in the west, sir." He kept saluting Robin and calling him 'sir,' and it was getting on Robin's nerves. He sighed and asked, "What's your name, kid?" He stood up taller and said, "Beast Boy, sir -uh, Robin, - fresh from the Doom Patrol and at your service!"

He rolled his eyes beneath his mask and sighed again. "Well, Beast Boy. I'll make you a deal. If you can bring back information on the alien or her ship, let me know. What do you want as a reward?"

Beast Boy looked almost starry eyed as he responded, "It would be an honor to be able to work alongside you, just once!" Robin grimaced slightly, but relented. "Fine, whatever. Just bring some useful information."

Beast Boy ran off, changing into a dog, most likely to detect a scent, and Robin watched him. The changeling had talent, but Robin didn't know if he would be useful in a fight. Especially against the minx. He turned towards downtown to continue his search, but was stopped by a sudden quiet voice.

"You know, I bet he can fight just fine."

He groaned loudly and eyed the hooded girl that had helped him save the family in the burning house, deciding to ignore that she had just read his mind. He rubbed his neck and said, "If you're looking for 'thanks,' then you got it." The girl just floated there, staring at him with dark eyes. He exhaled deeply and started walking away. "Well, if that's all you needed, then I gotta get going."

She didn't stop him from running off; she just continued staring his way, intrigued.

* * *

><p>Robin ran across the tops of the tall buildings of Jump City. He had gotten a lead from a bystander, and he was on the alien's trail. And the shadows flitting here and there proved it. He shouted, "Stop! I need to talk to you!" He knew she didn't understand, but hopefully his tone of voice would be enough to get through to her. The shadows only moved faster and faster the more he yelled at her. He didn't know how long he would be able to keep this up, since he had been chasing her for almost an hour, only managing to stay the same distance apart.<p>

Finally he saw the shadow stop moving as she turned a corner. He was panting hard as he did the same, and with some joy found that it was a dead end with high walls on three sides and him standing between her freedom. The alien turned and snarled something to herself in some other language. She stepped into the light warily and he felt his chest tighten a little more, not from the strain of the chase.

She was wearing the same outfit from before, but it was torn in places. Her skirt was almost torn completely off, and her top was not any better. Her stomach was entirely visible, as were her shoulders and arms. One glove was missing and the top of her left boot was torn and drooping down. Her scarf was now only covering her mouth, and Robin could see a bruise forming around one of her ebony eyes. Her hair seemed more wild and untamed than the last time he had seen her, which was only four hours ago. Robin took a step closer and the alien stepped back, fear blazing in her eyes.

This girl had been in a fight.

Robin could see drying blood encrusted on her clothes. Whether it was her own or her assailant's, he didn't know. He attempted to be kind and hospitable, saying soothingly, "I won't hurt you. You need to trust me. Did someone hurt you?" He tried getting closer to her again, but she only backed against the brick wall in fear. She must not recognize him, or maybe the fight had shaken her. It looked as if it had been pretty nasty, but before he could ask her, she closed her eyes and vanished into thin air.

Robin stood there with his mouth open, partially because he had run all that way for nothing and partially because, well... she had just disappeared! He groaned and leaned against the wall, no closer to his goal of finding out who this alien girl was, and why she tried to seduce him.

He turned and ran into something a little shorter than he. He looked down and saw Beast Boy. He resisted the urge to just run away, and stayed put. He rubbed his head, trying to prevent the oncoming headache, and said quietly and a little menacingly, "Did you find anything, or are you here to make my head hurt even more?"

Beast Boy nodded his head vigorously and saluted him again. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>The girl ran for all she was worth.<p>

She had just been attacked, and when they had left it had taken her ten minutes to rebuild the courage to venture out of the dark alley. When she thought she was finally safe, someone started chasing her again. Naturally, she had run out of fear for her life, which the thugs had nearly beaten out of her.

They had taken her by surprise, considering her carelessness, and had tied her down with some sort of power draining shackles. She had tried to fight them off, but to no prevail. She had been stabbed, hit, punched, kicked, and broken within an inch of her life. She had cried until her eyes were red and she didn't have the strength to continue. She had been left there to die alone, but she was stronger than they must have thought. She stayed still for five minutes, gathering her strength, and broke out of the chains. She had waited another five minutes before daring to go back out in the open.

When she heard someone behind her, she ran as fast as she could, ignoring her hurting body. She needed to stay alive, needed to find help, and needed to return home afterward. If she didn't, she was afraid the Lord would smite her because of it. She didn't listen as a voice told her to stop.

She ran for at least an hour when she turned and stopped suddenly. No...

It was a dead end. She had nowhere else to run.

She muttered in Avalonian, "Crap," then turned to her pursuer. She looked upon him in fear, for it was Robin. She took a step closer, prepared to fight if she had to. She had stolen his belt just because she was curious and needed to know more about Earth, but hadn't found the time to examine it. He paused for a minute, probably taking in her haggard appearance. She could only imagine how terrible she looked.

However, when Robin stepped closer, fear got the better of her and she backed away from him. She knew her fear was showing, but she didn't care. She was afraid of Robin's wrath. She didn't know what he was capable of, and she didn't want to find out.

He said something in his language, and it sounded kind. She almost gave in when he took another step. She fell against the wall behind her, scared out of her wits. She had momentarily forgotten about her powers, and while fear drained her powers, she had just enough left to vanish. She closed her eyes and did just that.

She reappeared about a mile out of the city, and she collapsed on the cold, hard ground, in pain and afraid. She sobbed and lay down, too tired to even properly bind her wounds. She just needed to sleep...

* * *

><p>Robin smiled for the first time since he had arrived in Jump City. He finally had a solid lead, thanks to Beast Boy. He just had to figure out how to use it to his advantage.<p>

Beast Boy had claimed that he saw a group of guys beating on a helpless victim. He also said the victim seemed to be dressed kind of oddly in a black and purple suit and she appeared to be glowing slightly. Robin didn't know what the glowing was all about, since he hadn't seen it during either encounter, but the outfit and description was spot on. He thanked Beast Boy and said he could tag along for a while. He winked and added, "If you can keep up." He took off, and looked back once or twice to see that Beast Boy was indeed keeping up. He smirked to himself and decided he liked this kid.

They patrolled the city, looking for any other signs of the alien. They arrived at house a little ways out of the city and knocked on the door. A kid in a gray hoodie answered, his face hidden by the hood. Beast Boy shook a little at the sight of the large teenager, but Robin stood firm. He asked, "Sorry to bother you so late at night, but my partner and I were wondering if you had seen anything strange recently." Beast Boy seemed to glow with pride when he was called his partner, but the larger teenager just leaned against the doorframe.

"Well, I'm sure you two must've seen that UFO thing shootin' across here. Besides that, no. You're free to take a look around if you really feel like it, though."

He closed the door immediately after that; however, leaving Robin and Beast Boy wondering about the way the big teen had acted. They looked at each other and Beast Boy said, "I think he's hiding something."

Robin nodded, saying, "I think you're right. But why would he let us look around if he was?"

Beast Boy couldn't answer because the teenager inside the ranch house said loudly, "You know, I can still hear you guys."

The duo sheepishly backed off of the porch and began their search. When they reached the row of trees, though, the big teenager from the house appeared behind them. He put his hands on either of their shoulders and said, "Hold on. This is restricted property. If you wanna go in there, I gotta come with." Robin turned and narrowed his eyes, and retorted, "Well, how can I trust you if I can't even see your face?"

The teen hesitated, but pulled back his hood. Beast Boy gasped and Robin's eyes grew larger.

The teen was no ordinary teen, but a cyborg. He was half robot, half-human. And the part that was human was also very, very muscular.

Beast Boy started going off about how cool he looked, and Robin nodded appreciatively. "Fine, you can help us." The cyborg just looked at the ground.

They took off into the dark woods, Beast Boy still talking about the cyborg loudly. Robin and the cyborg shushed him and Robin looked at the cyborg and said softly, "Keep an eye out for an alien." The cyborg's eyes widened and asked, "How do I know what it looks like?"

Memories of a few hours ago came flooding back and so did the overwhelming feeling of his heart being squeezed. Though it wasn't necessarily a bad feeling... "It's a female, and she looks like any other human girl. She's wearing a black and purple suit, but it's all torn up. She has shoulder-length brown hair and big black eyes. She's been in a fight recently, so be careful not to scare her away. She can vanish and reappear out of thin air. She's already gotten away from me twice, so don't let it happen again."

The other teens nodded and split up, the cyborg heading north, Beast Boy south, and Robin went east.

They searched for the good part of 30 minutes when all of a sudden, Beast Boy yelled. Robin and the cyborg met up and followed the source of the changeling's cries. They found him quickly enough to see him avoid being thrown into a tree. Robin held the cyborg back and told him to size up the situation. He stayed put, and Robin circled around the fight. Beast Boy was doing well, staying on the defensive so he wouldn't frighten her, but not taking many blows.

Robin looked at the alien and forced his heart to keep beating. She had changed again since he had met her in the alley. She now had strange handcuffs on, and Beast Boy was right. She was glowing a little. It looked like she was trying to disappear, but the shackles on her wrists kept her from doing so.

Robin didn't know the extent of her powers, but it seemed like she didn't even need them. She was a skilled martial artist from what he could tell. She used the shackles to her advantage, swinging and trying to hit Beast Boy with them. Robin crept back to the cyborg and nodded they burst out of the undergrowth. The alien paused, now surrounded by the team of male heroes. She glowed again, but her attempt failed, making Robin smirking at her. She looked at the shackles, then back at the trio, then ran out of the clearing.

They pursued her for five minutes, then they finally burst out of the forest, running on cleared ground. It allowed them all to run faster, but the alien was slowing down, her endurance finally running out. Robin in turn sped up considerably, leaving the other two behind to catch their breath if they had to fight. He finally got close enough and he jumped, flying through the air for a second or two, then wrapped his arms around her torso and tackled her to the ground. She tried to wrestle him off. He refused to let go, however, and he tightened his grip on her.

The other two came running up and the cyborg leaned down to grab the alien by her arms and held her up, relieving Robin. She struggling in his grip, trying to break free, but it was futile. The cyborg was too strong and the alien had no more strength. She slumped in his arms, finally giving in to defeat. Beast Boy and Robin stepped closer to her and she turned her eyes up to Robin. He stopped, steeling himself against her mind control, but she hung her head, exhausted. Robin told the cyborg to let her go, and he did, seeing that she was no longer a threat.

She fell to her knees and Robin knelt in front of her. He reached towards her and she flinched away. Robin held out his other hand in a gesture of innocence and she stopped. He took out his lock pick from his glove and set to work, releasing the alien from her bonds. She rubbed the areas were they had been and looked up to Robin gratefully. He touched her arm and her eyes darkened. She stood suddenly, making the others tense and ready themselves. She observed this, but kept her eyes on Robin. There were too many emotions in her eyes to tell what she was feeling, so Robin was in the dark.

She said something in her native language and the teens looked at each other and shrugged. Robin continued looking into her eyes (which were currently sending repeated shivers down his spine), and she took a step closer, trying again and this time looking confused. She tried to communicate with the other two, but neither of them could decipher anything either. She rolled her eyes and went back over to Robin. She stood closer than before and Robin's heart started beating even more rapidly. Before he could say or do anything, she pulled down her scarf. He barely had time to realize how beautiful she really was before she acted.

She kissed him.

Beast Boy and the cyborg just froze, looking at each other and exchanging confused expressions.

Robin felt like he was falling. One minute, she was threatening him, then another minute she surrendered, then another and she was kissing him. Was she bipolar or something? All of these confusing feelings overwhelmed him and he just stood there stupidly. Her hand was around his neck, holding him in place. Her eyes were closed while his were wide open in shock. Her mouth was open slightly and the very thought made Robin blush madly.

In a moment it was over. She released his neck and opened her eyes, revealing sudden hatred and... something else. She pushed him backwards, making him land on the ground. She turned and smiled at the other teens. Robin was too speechless to warn them, and before he knew it, they were flying backwards as well. She turned back to Robin and before flying away, she said, surprisingly, in English:

"Don't follow me. Don't look for me. The next time will be your last."

With that, she took to the sky. Robin, finally gaining his composure, helped the other two up and watched her disappearing form. They heard a sound behind them, and Robin once again turned to find the hooded teenage girl. The cyborg seemed unsure of this newcomer, glancing from Robin's tense form to the girl's as if searching for an explanation. Beast Boy looked at her with awe. Robin narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Are you coming or what?"

The girl smirked and nodded, adding, "My name is Raven."

The group followed Robin, silently giving him the leadership.

* * *

><p>The alien girl had only been sleeping for ten minutes when she had been awakened by the same thugs that had attacked her in the alley. Now furious at the fact they had put her in more shackles, she roared and kicked one of them. She was ready to attack, but their job was done. They ran in the opposite direction, and the alien was still too tired to chase them. She leaned against a tree as a tear ran down her face and soaked into her already blood-soaked scarf.<p>

She quickly wiped it away and began wandering, not able to fall back asleep out of fear of being hurt again. She needed to get out of this forest and hunt down the four guys who had done this to her, then find out who they were working for.

She gritted her teeth and shoved herself off the tree, walking and stumbling her way through the woods. She didn't know how much time had passed before she caught a flash of green, different from the green of the trees and undergrowth. She turned in that direction and tried to vanish, but couldn't. The shackles were the same that had drained her powers before. She growled and stumbled toward the green object. It turned out to be a person and she watched as it stepped into the clearing slowly. She jumped at it and started attacking, still trying to disappear occasionally.

They fought until she heard more rustling and out stepped Robin and a new person, a cyborg. She watched as they surrounded her, then tried vanishing again, but failed. She looked down and mentally cursed the shackles before running between Robin and the green boy, racing to get away.

They followed her, and she realized she was slowing down. She resisted the urge to sob again, and just kept running. They eventually made it out of the woods, and she was able to run faster, but not faster than Robin. He jumped at her and brought her down. She struggled against him, but he had his arms locked around her. She would have enjoyed the situation, but not in her emotional or physical condition. She knew that she was the enemy, and she knew he wasn't all that heavy. She would've been able to lift him easily, but once again, she didn't have her powers.

And in her physical condition, he was truly hurting her without meaning to. Her bruised bones screamed at him and her cuts moaned as he reopened them without realizing it. A tear of pain rolled down her face but before she could cry out, she was lifted up above Robin with the cyborg's hands. She continued squirming but stopped, as she was extremely exhausted. She looked up to see Robin standing in front of her, and he said something that made the cyborg release her.

Her legs wobbled beneath her and they buckled, resulting with her falling. Robin was in front of her and he lifted his hand to touch her, and she flinched away, knowing he meant well, but still afraid. When he lifted his other hand, she relaxed a bit, trusting him if only for a moment. He grabbed her bonds and brought a strange device out of his glove, blushing slightly at the thought that she hadn't given him his belt back yet. It was still in the pack on her back, but she couldn't lift her hands at the moment.

The shackles clicked and they fell off of her wrists. She thanked him briefly with her eyes, but when he touched her, she could feel the power build within her. She stood up and out of the corners of her eyes; she could see the small group tense. She kept watching Robin, though. She tried to talk to him, saying, "Please, leave me alone." They all shrugged and none of them understood. She was confused and said, "You don't understand me?" She asked the other two, but neither of them spoke her language. She rolled her eyes and walked back to Robin, prepared to take a risk so they could understand one another. She took a deep breath and pulled her scarf away from her face and put her hand around Robin's neck and pulled them together.

She would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it.

His lips were softer than she expected, and they were warm. His upper lip was layered with sweat, but so was hers. She resisted moaning out loud and deepening the kiss, instead choosing to push him back. He was utterly shocked, and it boosted the girl's ego just a little.

She couldn't help but smile as she turned towards the other two, who were stilled by their shock. She forced them backwards and she looked back at Robin and tested out her new language. She said menacingly, "Don't follow me. Don't look for me. The next time will be your last." She flew up, leaving the teenagers behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

She ran as far as she could in her condition, then fell hard against the underside of a bridge. She whipped her head, looking for any sign of danger, and when she found none, she gripped her still bleeding chest and slid to the ground.

She winced as her breathing began to lessen. Breathing hard hurt, but she had gotten used to the pain. Now the change in pressure hurt even more. She had to be careful how she sat and moved as she took inventory.

She had at least 20 cuts on both arms combined, and probably 10 on her partially exposed legs. As she felt around her battered self, she could tell that almost her entire body would darken with the bruises. She probed further, finding a broken rib, sprained wrist from the shackles, dislocated shoulder, and a twisted ankle from all the running. She gasped in pain and flopped down, her arms falling at her sides. She decided to distract herself from the pain, and focused instead on the pain in her heart.

How could she act this way towards Robin? She had pushed him out of a window (to save his life), seduced him (although that had been fun), stolen his utility belt (which was still in her pack laying beside her), put her knee in his gut (he's lucky she missed more important items), led him on an exhausting chase through the city (she didn't know it had only been Robin!), had pushed him away when all he wanted to do was help, kissed him (that was... interesting), looked at him with hatred (and maybe a little bit of something else), and threatened him (it was only a fair warning).

There had to be something wrong with her. She normally wouldn't feel anything for her victims, but being around people that were like her was a humbling experience and she was truly sorry she had hurt them. Mostly Robin, but that was only because of her stupid dream from a year ago. She had thought he would help her, soothe her pain. He had helped her, but her bitterness had pushed him away before really soothing anything.

As she shifted, she agreed that the pain had most definitely NOT been soothed.

She cried out, unable to bear the pain in her body or her soul any longer. She wanted to know these strange people who had helped her. She wanted to feel again, whether it was joy or sadness or pain (which was not preferred, since she was in so much already, but at least it's something), she wanted to feel. She wanted to talk to people again, to laugh at jokes and to smile at silly antics. She wanted to be cared about.

She wanted a friend.

She sobbed; trying to ignore the pain it brought her battered body. She cried even harder when she realized it couldn't be ignored. She needed to go. She didn't know where, just anywhere but this dark, dank tunnel. It only made it worse.

So the alien pushed herself onto her feet, only to tumble into the river with a pained cry.

* * *

><p>Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy were warming up to each other. While on their search for the girl, they had come across a robbery. They had been oddly well armed and well organized. But while the robbers had been ready, and the teens hadn't worked together before, they brought them down easily. Robin was smiling at the team when the police arrived to take the criminals away. They gathered together, each of them with a beam of their own (Raven's was more like a tiny smirk). Robin put his hands on his hips and praised, "Good job, guys. That went surprisingly well for not having any training."<p>

They continued on their way, but this time they spoke on different topics than just the alien and her invisible trail. They talked about becoming a team permanently. Robin wasn't sure he really liked the idea, considering he just left Batman, but they had worked so well together that Robin was willing to reconsider.

The team didn't notice as they walked through a darker part of town. They had to find that alien before she could do any more damage. Beast Boy laughed at something Cyborg said, but Robin froze, raising his hand to silence the others. They fell quiet, listening. Robin's smile quickly faded when he heard the faint sound of sobbing. He looked at Cyborg and he said, "You think that's our girl?" Robin nodded and Cyborg gestured for him to continue forward. They stalked along the older road, following the occasional cries of pain and anguish.

No matter how much Robin despised the alien, he felt sorry for her. Maybe despise was too harsh of a word. He didn't know anything about her, only that something must've happened to her to cause so much pain that she would collapse within herself. He knew too well of the cruel things people could do, and he felt he understood her on some level. Maybe someone she cared about had died, and she couldn't control herself afterward.

The sounds seemed to be emanating from underneath a large brick bridge. He signaled for the others to stay back for the moment while he searched around. He crept through the shadows, not finding anything. When he took another step, he heard someone cry out. It sounded like they were hurt, as if they needed help. He waved at the group, telling them it was all right before searching for the girl.

The others joined Robin and all of them shrugged or shook their heads. No one had found anything. And yet...

There!

Robin bent down to find a trail of fresh blood. Under further inspection, he also located a piece of black leather, obviously from the alien girl. He finally pieced it together, and without warning the rest of his intentions, he jumped and dove into the cold river.

He resurfaced only ten seconds later with a drenched alien in his arms. He barely managed to make it to the side to grab Cyborg's outstretched hand before he drowned. The river was moving fast, it was cold, and he had dead weight in his arms. He clambered over the edge and pushed Cyborg's hand away. He reached the girl's side, but she wasn't breathing.

Not knowing why he cared so much, he began pressing repeating on her chest, trying to force the water out of her lungs. He listened for breathing, pushed again, listened, and groaned in frustration. He had hoped he wouldn't have had to do this...

He opened her mouth and placed his lips carefully over hers, plugged her nose, and breathed out. He did this three times before she finally came to, coughing and spluttering water out of her mouth and nose. Robin thankfully moved out of the line of fire before she did so. She weakly coughed up a mouthful of water before collapsing completely in Robin's arms. She had passed out from the strain.

He took one look at her then sighed. He turned a weak smirk on the rest of the group. "I don't suppose any of you would happen to have a spare room?"

* * *

><p>All she felt was the impact of the river when she fell. She didn't feel anything after that. Not the water rushing into her lungs, nor the frigidness of the river, nor her rescue.<p>

She didn't feel Robin's arms wrap securely around her in the middle of the river, or his struggle to bring both of them to the riverbank. She didn't feel Beast Boy and Raven help her out or see Cyborg help Robin. She didn't see the concern and fear in Robin's eyes when he saw she wasn't breathing.

She didn't feel the pressure of his soaked body trying to bring life back into her own. She didn't feel his cold lips touch her own in an effort to save her. She didn't feel them move slightly, as if it were more than the Kiss of Life.

She didn't even feel herself coughing or retching. She didn't feel how unsteady she was, or how weak her movements were. She didn't feel herself falling over.

The only thing she felt were Robin's strong arms embracing her as sank into his arms, safe at last.

* * *

><p>When she woke up again, she was somewhere warm and... fluffy?<p>

Her eyes shot open and she found herself in a place she didn't know. The walls were painted blue, and the covers of the bed were a darker shade of the same color. It made her feel secure. She snuggled under the comforter again and closed her eyes in pleasure before screwing them shut in agony. So her wounds hadn't been healed.

Figured.

She forced herself to sit up, drape her legs over the edge of the bed, then eventually stand up and walk towards the door. She limped and staggered, using anything she could get her hands on for support. She gasped quietly, not wanting to alert anybody that may be around. She just wanted to know where she was.

Her quest was cut short by a stabbing pain burning through her stomach. She fell on all fours and made a thudding sound as she hit the floor. She heard quiet footsteps, as if they were muffled by the carpet beneath her. She looked up, finding Cyborg smiling down at her. "Well, look who finally decided to wake up. Come on, 'lil lady, let's go see your knight in shining armor." He winked and helped her up carefully. She allowed him to, only looking at him in confusion. She fell again, so he picked her up in his arms, surprisingly gentle. He carried her into the living room, and as he laid her gently on the couch, she looked around. It was a simple place, decorated modestly. She didn't notice another person enter the room until they were standing directly behind the couch.

She noticed the shadow and whipped around, feeling a rip in her stomach scream at her. She was relieved yet annoyed to find it was just Robin. Ha, 'just' Robin, good one... As if.

Cyborg appeared again from the kitchen, berating Robin for scaring the girl. Robin looked sheepish, glancing at her once and a while. He rubbed the back of his neck and turned to her again. "Uh, sorry, didn't mean to scare you. You just seem a little jumpy."

She looked down and felt her physical pain grow by the second. She needed help, but she wasn't sure if these people would give it to her. Besides, despite their vicious warrior status, Avalonians were naturally timid people. She hoped her English was all right. She didn't want to make a fool of herself.

She felt a tear of pain fall from her eye, and Robin seemed to take it the wrong way. Completely. He started freaking out, saying, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I just wanted to help! I-" He was cut off by Cyborg hitting him over the head. Through her pain, she managed to smile at him. That made Robin relax, but he still seemed tense. She raised her hand to rest it on the back of the couch and attempted, "Um... its fine."

They looked at her like she had sprouted a tail. Though she had once before...

She continued, "I-if it's not too much t-trouble, I'm, uh..." Cyborg looked at her with kind eyes, the kind that she missed so dearly. "Anything, 'lil lady." She smiled widely and said softly, "I'm kinda hungry."

She watched as Cyborg rushed back into the kitchen, leaving Robin and the girl alone again. She looked at him and he seemed uneasy with being alone with her, like he was going to hurt her somehow. She reassured him, "Robin, you didn't hurt my feelings, I promise." He turned towards her but didn't say anything. She looked back down, feeling slightly rejected. Cyborg returned quickly enough to save them from any awkward silences. He walked around the couch and set a variety of foods on the coffee table. She simply stared at them, then Cyborg, then Robin, then back to the feast. She chuckled. "When I say 'kinda,' I don't mean an all you can eat buffet."

Cyborg shrugged and said, "What you don't eat, Robin and I will." Robin looked reluctant but nodded anyway. She picked up a small piece of pancake and put it in her mouth. She spat it out immediately, feeling sick. Cyborg frowned and asked, "Somethin' wrong? Did I put too much pepper in them again?"

Robin looked at him like he was crazy, and before she could ask why anyone would put pepper in their pancakes, she felt the sudden urge to puke. She stood up, and ran to the bathroom she had seen earlier. She slammed the door behind her, but could still hear the two teenagers follow her. She tried to be sick as quietly as possible, but that was pretty hard to do. She vomited twice, holding the hair out of her face. She waited until the nausea passed, then leaned against the door. She flushed the toilet and feebly washed her hands and rinsed her mouth. She felt worse than she had before, and it took all the courage she had to walk back out into the living room.

Robin was the first to notice her, and he jumped up. Cyborg followed suit and he watched her with concern as Robin led her over to the couch. She tried to hide the shame she felt for being such a disgrace. She opened her eyes and leaned forward, surprising the boys as she picked up a biscuit. She glanced at Cyborg and asked, "This doesn't have any unnecessary spices in it, does it?" She meant to sound humorous, but failed miserably. She held the biscuit up to her mouth, but put it down. She opened her mouth to say something, but noticed Robin looking at her face. She blushed and tried to look away, but Robin reached out and held her chin.

He asked Cyborg to turn on the light (the only light was coming from the kitchen), and when he obliged, she closed her eyes, not wanting to see their horrified reaction. She heard Cyborg gasp but Robin said nothing, only turned her head this way and that. When she opened her eyes again, Cyborg was looking at her over Robin's shoulder. He watched her sympathetically when Robin touched her face lightly and she flinched. Robin was strangely quiet, not uttering a word. Only observing her in absolute concern and anger.

"Who did this to you?" He said it so quietly she wasn't sure she had heard it. But when she dared look at his face again, she knew that it had been said. She shrugged and winced at her dislocated shoulder. Robin's attention flew to that, and now the duo was finding that the alien was covered in wounds. Cyborg sat staring at her in confusion and pity while Robin left the room. She lowered her head, turning it towards Cyborg in shame. "What's he gonna do to me?" she whispered. Cyborg only shook his head.

She followed Robin's figure as he reappeared, carrying a kit of some kind. Cyborg cleared the coffee table off and walking back into the kitchen. Robin was taking things out of the large kit, and it scared the girl. She tried to make conversation, asking, "Where is the green one?" Robin responded curtly, "He and Raven left an hour ago. You were still asleep." She felt hurt by the short reply, but stayed silent.

Robin finally stood in front of her. He pointed to the chair and held out his other hand. "I need you to move to the chair so I can see your wounds properly. I can't completely heal them, but I can stop any infection and take some of the pain away." She relaxed at his words and took his hand. He was careful of her body and he set her gently in the chair, kneeling in front of her. She closed her eyes and sighed.

He was going to soothe the pain. The way he was supposed to…

He held out a bottle of something, and when he squeezed it onto his now bare hands, the girl found it was salve. She reopened her eyes quickly when Robin touched her arm with the freezing lotion. He looked at her apologetically and she relaxed again, but didn't close her eyes.

She watched as he rubbed the cream all over her aching body. She had to resist the urge to tremble when he touched her thighs. His hands caressing her sore legs… In a second it was over and he moved on to her stomach, which was hardly better. It was the most sensitive spot on her, and she yelped when he touched her broken rib. Robin frowned and put more pressure on it, watching the alien's reaction. She clenched her teeth and fists and barely stopped herself from strangling him. He stood once more and turned back to the kit. "You have a broken rib."

She managed to say through her heavy breathing, "Really, Sherlock? I hadn't noticed!" She could see a small smirk forming but he wiped it away. He turned back around and sighed heavily. He positioned himself in front of her strangely, his knee resting on the chair between her legs and his right arm resting on the top of the chair, balancing himself. When he was able to keep his balance, he put both of his hands on her stomach and it churned inside her, knowing full well what he was about to do. She tried to quickly reason with him, "Robin, maybe we should wait for- AAAAH!"

She screamed louder than she ever remembered as the masked teen put all his weight onto her rib, setting it back into place. She couldn't control her reaction and she punched him in the face. He fell off, but he was… laughing? The alien glared at him with all her might, but stopped when she heard another voice joining him. She craned her neck and saw through narrowed eyes that Cyborg was laughing as well. She tried standing so she could throttle him as well, but putting weight on her twisted ankle, she fell.

The laughter stopped instantly as both of the boys came to her side. They helped her onto the chair again and crouched in front of her. She was barely keeping in her tears when she muttered, "If you guys care so much about me, why were you laughing so hard?" Cyborg rolled his eyes and said, "It was funny to see him get punched by a girl." Robin grimaced and admitted, "I've set Batman's bones before, but I never got that reaction from him. Just cussing."

She smiled involuntarily and lifted her wounded ankle onto the table. She smiled at Robin and said, "Next?" He fixed her ankle (which hurt considerably less than her rib), and then her wrist and shoulder, then put aloe on her burn. He was no longer laughing, but grimly frowning at the extent of her injuries. He set to work on her cuts next, and soon after the girl was back in her bed, covering in various bandages and snuggling under the covers. She yawned, unable to resist the temptation of sleep. She was so tired…

Robin understood her dilemma, and he put his hand on her forehead. He reassured her, "We'll explain everything when you wake up." She nodded and dozed off soon after Robin turned off the lights.


	5. Chapter 5

OMG, do you guys know what this means?

I ACTUALLY FINISHED A STORY!

I'm so proud of myself. But the thing is, I had to FORCE myself to finish this so I could work on other stories without adding more to my pile. Thanks to all of you who have read and (hopefully) enjoyed! There should be more with our little alien on the way, but it will probably be a while. I'm thinking around summer... So, enjoy the last chapter! I finally get to say it!

And dang, does it feel good!

I'm gonna start some Young Justice stories now, so byez!

* * *

><p>He didn't know how long it had been since the alien had fallen asleep. It had been an hour since the other teens had left, but that was all he knew. He smiled. Cyborg and he had made communicators for Raven and Beast Boy, just in case. Raven had made it clear that she wanted to be called the instant they knew she was awake. He had wondered why, but kept to himself.<p>

He and Cyborg had gotten to know each other, and had to keep from waking up the girl from laughter sometimes. They had dozed off once or twice, but Robin was awake when Cyborg thought he heard something. Robin stayed behind, yawned and went into the kitchen. When he returned, Cyborg passed him on his way to the kitchen and Robin saw the top of the girl's head peeking over the couch. He stood directly behind it, and she turned sharply. He was going to apologize when Cyborg reappeared from the kitchen again. He started scolding him while the alien just glared at him. He scratched the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly. "Uh, sorry, didn't mean to scare you. You just seem a little jumpy."

She stayed quiet, and Robin felt guilty when a tear fell down her face. He quickly said, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I just wanted to help! I-"

Cyborg hit him over the head and he scowled. The alien cracked a little smile, though, and that calmed his nerves a tiny bit. She placed her hand on the back of the couch and said, "Um… its fine."

Cyborg and Robin stared at her. They knew she could speak English, but it was still kind of weird. "I-if it's not too much t-trouble, I'm, uh..." she started, and Cyborg gave her an encouraging look while Robin stared at her grimly. Something was NOT right. Was her skin supposed to be different colors?

He didn't hear what Cyborg said, but heard the alien reply, "I'm kinda hungry." Cyborg disappeared in an instant. Robin tensed up again, feeling rather cautious when he was alone with the girl. He turned away from the couch. She looked at him and said, "Robin, you didn't hurt my feelings, I promise." He just turned his head to look at her, but that was it.

Cyborg came back into the room with a smorgasbord of food in his large arms. Robin rolled his eyes while the alien stared at the food. She said something about a buffet, then Cyborg said, "What you don't eat, Robin and I will." He nodded his head absently. There was something seriously wrong about this alien. He looked her way when she spat out a piece of pancake and Cyborg said, "Somethin' wrong? Did I put too much pepper in them again?"

Robin couldn't help but look at Cyborg as if he was nuts, but before any of the three could say anything, the alien girl was running out of the room. They pursued her, but heard a door slamming. They slowed down when they realized she was in the bathroom. Robin could hear sounds of someone vomiting and he turned Cyborg around. "Let's give her some space. We don't wanna make her feel bad."

They waited in the living room again, and five minutes later, Robin saw the alien reappear again. She looked embarrassed, but Robin got up and helped her over to the couch again. But when she sat down, she didn't relax.

Instead, the alien leaned forward and grabbed a biscuit. She asked, "This doesn't have any unnecessary spices in it, does it?" Something in Robin's head finally clicked when she gingerly held the biscuit to her mouth. Her face… was bruised. She caught him looking at her and she blushed and turned away. He held out his arm and held her chin gently. He turned her back toward him and he tried to examine her face, but the lighting was poor. "Cyborg… Go turn on the light." The hybrid did what he was told and as soon as the light hit her face, the alien closed her eyes.

He would've liked to do the same.

Cyborg gasped, but Robin held his tongue. He turned her head left, then right, then left again. Her face was literally covered with bruises. He couldn't even tell what her natural skin color was. One of her eyes was turning black and her nose was at an awkward angle. Her cheeks were turning purple, and her forehead was an odd shade of green and blue. He couldn't look any lower than her nose, since her scarf was still on, and he didn't want to invade her privacy in such an intimate way.

Intimate? Where did THAT word come from?

She opened her eyes again, and she looked like she was going to cry. Robin touched her cheek as softly as he possibly could, but she still flinched.

"Who did this to you?"

He said it so quietly she had to look at him to confirm he actually said it. She shrugged but her wince didn't get past him. He glanced at her shoulder and he saw that too was sitting at an awkward angle. He stood and walked into the garage, where Cyborg had told him the first aid kit was. He wandered back into the living room, kit in hand. Cyborg took the food back in the kitchen, leaving room for the large kit on the coffee table. He took off his gloves and opened it, finding everything he needed.

"Where is the green one?" He didn't even look at her to explain, "He and Raven left an hour ago. You were still asleep." He had gathered everything he needed and now stood in front of her, leaving the items on the table for now. He said to her, "I need you to move to the chair so I can see your wounds properly. I can't completely heal them, but I can stop any infection and take some of the pain away." She accepted this and he helped her wobble over to it. He kneeled in front of her and squeezed some pain relieving salve on his hands.

Her eyes flew open and he glanced at her apologetically. Yeah, the salve was cold. She would have to get used to it. He started at her face, working his way down her shoulders and arms, skipping over the stomach for now (that looked the worst), and finally arrived at her thighs. There was nothing really left of her skirt, just what looked like the bottom of a bikini. Robin awkwardly placed his hands on her legs, forcing himself not to hesitate or tremble. He had to help her, and this is what she needed.

He quickly finished there and went back to her stomach. It was heavily bruised, especially in one area. He just barely touched it when the alien yelped and looked down at him in annoyance. He pushed again, a little harder, and she tensed considerably, glaring at him like no tomorrow. He went back to the kit and said, "You have a broken rib."

"Really, Sherlock? I hadn't noticed!"

He had to force himself not to smirk at her reaction. He sighed as he turned back toward her. He didn't say a word as he rested his knee between her legs and balanced himself for the action he was about to perform. He placed his hands on her stomach and he knew she had an idea of what he was about to do. She started to say, "Robin, maybe we should wait for- AAAAH!"

She was cut off by a scream as Robin pushed down with all his might on her broken rib, feeling it jolt back into place. He wasn't ready for what came next, though.

She threw a right hook and nailed him right in the cheek. He fell off of her, not able to control his laughter. He vaguely heard Cyborg laughing too, and he looked back just in time to see the alien stand, but collapse immediately. The other two teens rushed to her side and helped her back onto the chair. She looked hurt, this time emotionally. "If you guys care so much about me, why were you laughing so hard?" Robin felt bad, but luckily Cyborg saved the day.

Too bad it was at his expense.

"It was funny to see him get punched by a girl." He made a face and added, "I've set Batman's bones before, but I never got that reaction from him. Just cussing."

She smiled at that and Robin was surprised to see her prop her still booted foot on the coffee table. She motioned to her ankle and smirked. "Next?"

He put all her body parts back in place, including her ankle, shoulder, and wrist. He put some aloe on her burn and disinfected and bandaged all of her cuts.

Soon after, she was back in her room, hidden beneath the blankets. Most of her clothes were off and Robin blushed at the mere thought. He had to be able to bandage the wounds and her outfit got in the way. They had somehow managed to figure out how to do it without, um, seeing anything. All she had on was the scarf around her neck, but when he turned out the light, he thought he saw her peel it off.

Before he had gone into the living room, he had felt her temperature. No fever and that was a surprise. A good thing, but a surprise. He wandered back to the couch and turned on the TV quietly.

He fell asleep 10 minutes later.

* * *

><p>Robin woke up before the alien and he tiptoed to her bedroom. Cyborg was snoring from his own room, and he didn't want to wake him. He pushed the door open gently and found the light was already on. Even more surprising was that the alien was sitting up in the bed, reading a book she must've found somewhere. She quickly shut it and put it away when she heard him come in. He smiled at her and noticed she had the scarf on again.<p>

She patted the bed and Robin sat down. He started to explain everything, from the fire to the new team he was forming. He handed her a T-Comm (as they called it). She asked what he was planning on doing next and he opened his mouth to explain, but something completely different came out of his mouth. Equally important, but completely different.

"What's your name?"

* * *

><p>The alien woke up in the same room. She felt comfortable and refreshed, not to mention almost pain free. Her rib still hurt like crazy, but Robin had given her something to help the pain. She sat up and noticed that her pack had been placed right next to her. She glanced at the time and saw it was 7 AM. She reached down and pulled out a book and her scarf, flipping through it until she reached the page she wanted. She pulled the scarf back over her head and around her neck. She smiled and read until she heard the door opening.<p>

She was glad she had put her scarf back on because Robin was currently smiling at her. She patted the other side of the bed and he sat down. He started to tell her everything that had happened. He started with the fire, then the chases, then the rescue (which she hadn't known about), and finally about Cyborg's house. He lived here alone, apparently, as his parents had died three years ago. He had been living on his own since then.

He then told her that he was starting a new team of superheroes. She smiled and he handed her a T-Comm. She asked suddenly, "What are you and Cyborg gonna do next?" He seemed to pause in his answering, and he asked her something instead.

"What's your name?"

She laughed and immediately asked, "Do you wanna know my real name or my other name?" He shrugged. She furrowed her brows in thought for a minute and quietly said:

"Cheshire. But you can call me Chess."

Robin smiled broadly and said, "Welcome to the Teen Titans, Chess."

* * *

><p>No last words... I must be sick.<p>

~MickyinBoots


End file.
